Question: A circle of radius $2$ has center at $(2,0)$. A circle of radius $1$ has center at $(5,0)$.  A line is tangent to the two circles at points in the first quadrant.  What is the $y$-intercept of the line?
Let $D$ and $F$ denote the centers of the circles. Let $C$ and $B$ be the points where the $x$-axis and $y$-axis intersect the tangent line, respectively. Let $E$ and $G$ denote the points of tangency as shown. We know that $AD=DE=2$, $DF=3$, and $FG=1$. Let $FC=u$ and $AB=y$. Triangles $FGC$ and $DEC$ are similar, so $${\frac u1} = \frac{u+3}{2},$$ which yields $u=3$.  Hence, $GC = \sqrt{8}$.  Also, triangles $BAC$ and  $FGC$ are similar, which yields $$\frac y1={BA\over FG}={AC\over GC}=\frac {8}{\sqrt{8}}=\sqrt{8}
=\boxed{2\sqrt{2}}.$$ [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(200); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8)); dotfactor=4;
draw((0,sqrt(8))--(0,0)--(8,0)--cycle);
draw(Arc((2,0),2,0,180)); draw(Arc((5,0),1,0,180));
draw(rightanglemark((2,0),foot((2,0),(0,sqrt(8)),(8,0)),(8,0),5));
draw(rightanglemark((5,0),foot((5,0),(0,sqrt(8)),(8,0)),(8,0),5));
draw(rightanglemark((0,sqrt(2)),(0,0),(8,0),5));
draw((2,0)--foot((2,0),(0,sqrt(8)),(8,0))--(8,0));
draw((5,0)--foot((5,0),(0,sqrt(8)),(8,0))--(8,0));
dot("$D$",(2,0),S); dot("$E$",foot((2,0),(0,sqrt(8)),(8,0)),N);
dot("$F$",(5,0),S); dot("$G$",foot((5,0),(0,sqrt(8)),(8,0)),N);
dot("$A$",origin,S); dot("$B$",(0,sqrt(8)),NW); dot("$C$",(8,0),S);
[/asy]